old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160503182053
Gestern wurde meine Nachricht einfach nich gesendet, und ich habe in Eile vergessen zu kopieren ... Ich mag dahin reisen, wo es tolle Landschaften gibt, weshalb es mich eher in den Norden zieht :) Anime Wenn man die langen Wörter in die seine Einzelteile zerlegt, kann man sich die natürlich auch merken, genauso ist es ja auch bei "Superalifragilistikexpialigetisch" :D Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich mich auch nicht so sehr mit der japanischen Sprache auseinandergesetzt :D Bei mir hat es auch ein paar Monate gedauert, bis ich alle bisher erschienenen Bände von OP durchhatte, und ich habe sie mir alle von einem Freund ausgeliehen ... irgendwie hat es mehr Spaß gemacht, es zu lesen, als sich den Anime anzusehen, da dieser ja an vielen Stellen abgeändert wurde ^^ Ich habe mir jetzt einfach mal Folge 8 & 9 angesehen ... also bei dem OP kam so eine Szene eigentlich total unerwartet, ich fands aber soo genial XD Vor allem der Moment, als dann die andere ins Zimmer kam, von der ich zunächst dachte, dass es die Mutter ist XD ... und naja, alles was ich zu 9 sagen kann ist "alles klar xD" zu dem Kommentar des Bruders während dem Telefonat bzgl. der Jungfräulichkeit seiner Schwester, und WARUM ZUR HÖLLE IST IHR SCHLÜSSEL SO SCHARF, DASS SIE SICH DAMIT IN NULLKOMMANIX DIE HAARE ABSCHNEIDEN KANN!? XD Und zu dem Deutschland-Hype in Japan: eins der genialsten eingejapanischten (das gibt es so zwar nicht aber auch egal :D) deutschen Wörter ist für mich "zawakurauto" :D OuaT Hmm also ich habe bisher schon ziemlich oft weinen müssen :D Wenn ich mal so zurückblicke: bei Neils Tod, als Belle Rumpel aus Storybrook verbannt hat, als Emma sich der Dunkelheit geopfert hat, als Robin von Regina Abschied nehmen musste wegen Fake-Marian, als Henry und Emma die Stadt verlassen mussten wegen Zelenas Fluch, als Anna und Kristoff in der Truhe kurz vorm Ertrinken waren und sie begann, das Ehe-Gelübde abzulegen ("Anna, what are you doing?" - "Marrying you before I die."), als Hook von Charming erdolcht wird, als sich die Schneekönigin geopfert hat, außerdem gab es in 5A einen, 5B sogar gleich 2 Dinge, die mich zum Weinen gebracht haben ... ja, mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein XD Ich persönlich finde es ja toll, dass OuaT mich emotional so berühren kann XD Dafür weine ich im privaten aber auch so gut wie nie, und irgendwie müssen die Tränen ja raus :D Nun, schön dass du auf deine Art Spaß am Leben hast XD Freizeit ... vielleicht war er ein Italiener, der entweder nich gläubig war oder einfach keine Ahnung hatte, was im Klerus vor sich ging :D Love Live Also die können ihre Stimmen gut verstellen, da bin ich nicht so gut drin ... aber die Antworten waren teilweise schon genial XD Jaa es ist jedenfalls die mit dem verschlafenen Blick, was ich irgendwie süß fand :D Ok, ihre Art, ihre Freundinne zu bestrafen, kam jetzt auch eher unerwartet xD Ich schau gleich mal wegen der ID nach ^^ Wetter Momentan ist es echt angenehm, so könnte es die ganzen nächste Woche auch noch weitergehen ^^ Wenn es zu heiß ist, bleib ich dann doch lieber im Kühlschrank sitzen. Mottowoche Nächste Woche ist ja meine letzte Schulwoche ever *freu*, und traditionell hat man da eine Mottowoche, wo man sich jeden Tag verkleidet, und unser Plan sieht wie folgt aus: * Montag: Zeitreise * Dienstag: beach party * Mittwoch: Geschlechtertausch (sparen wir uns die Diskussion :D) * Donnerstag: Lehrerimitation/dem Leistungskurs entsprechend * Freitag: erster Schultag (wird jedes Jahr so gehandhabt ^^) Macht ihr sowas auch? "Die Oni!" - Anhänger von Vater Mathias' Kult (Tomb Raider 2013)